school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Connelly
Thomas Markus Connelly, is the main Protagonist in the show School Daze. He is often the Voice of Reason when it comes to Trent’s struggles with classwork. He made his debut in the short “Patrick goes to School”, where he guides Patrick through School, for pretty much the whole year, That is, until Patrick decides to drop out due to his teacher, Ms. Cook treating him like crap, thus forcing Trent to take his place. Tom appears in every episode of the show. Personality Tom often acts as the Voice of Reason for numerous characters, such as Trent, Alex, Boots, Willy, Patrick, Caillou, and Rigby. Whenever a character gets upset about something, like for example, a broken electronic, a dispute with others, or a really difficult assignment or chore, Tom would try whatever he can to calm him or her down. Also, he is pretty smart, for example, he is really good at Math, Science, ELA, etc. Because of this, he always gets good grades, unlike his sister Allison, who plays on her laptop instead of doing her homework or studying for a quiz(of course this changes later on). However, he would often struggle with certain classes such as Biology or Geometry, but he would always work hard to improve his grades. He is really good at Video Games, ever since he got an Xbox 360 in The School Daze Christmas Movie, He would often show his friends his gaming skills. He plays games like Minecraft, Roblox, etc. He would play World of Warcraft on Occasion. In 6th Grade, Tom acted as a mentor for Patrick to help him get through the whole year, comforting him when he's down, and helping him do well on homework or quizzes. He continues to play this role towards Trent and Willy from 7th and 8th Grade to their years in High School. Appearance Tom has fair skin and brown eyes. His hair was blonde in the Original Series, but after the events of Uncle Funtime 3, his hair was dyed black. He wears 3 outfits throughout the series. Original Series (Seasons 1-10) In the Original Series, he has blonde hair and wears a dark blue and orange striped polo shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. At School, he wears a checkered backpack consisting of the colors orange, green, brown, blue, and yellow, with gray straps. In Seasons 4-6, his shorts are replaced with gray sweatpants. 8GA, HSY, & FS (Seasons 11-37) In the 8th Grade Adventures, High School Years, and Forever Sophomores series, he has a brand-new look. His hair is dyed black and he wears a black Superman t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He wears a gray backpack with orange trim to school. Advanced Education & Senior Year (Seasons 38-Present) In the Advanced Education and Senior Year series, Tom wears a brand-new set of attire. He still wears a black Superman t-shirt, but underneath it, he wears a red long-sleeved shirt with black stripes, and a dark blue hooded jacket on top of it all. He also wears light blue acid-washed jeans, and his sneakers are black with blue trim and white Nike symbols in Advanced Education, and black and red high-tops in Senior Year. After the zipper on his old bag got damaged, Tom purchases a new backpack, which is colored black. Dog-Daze In Dog Daze of Summer, Tom continues to wear his trademark black Superman t-shirt, but instead of jeans, he wears dark blue capris with gray accents. The capris are in a similar design to the ones owned by Ash, and are in the same color scheme as his jacket from Advanced Education. On his feet, Tom wears a black and red pair of high-top sneakers with white soles. Other Outfits Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park series, he wears a green t-shirt with a red border, blue shorts, white socks, and dark green sneakers. High School Experience On the last day of High School Experience, Tom wore a light blue FHS t-shirt with his usual dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Sleepwear When sleeping, Tom wears his trademark black shirt with blue shorts and white socks. In Advanced Education and onwards, Tom's sleepwear consists of the same black shirt with dark blue baggy sweatpants and black socks. This outfit is very similar to his 8GA, HSY and FS attire. Winter In the winter, Tom wears a black winter jacket over a black hoodie. On his hands, he wears black and blue gloves. In the Original Series, he wore an orange hoodie. In Season 44 and Senior Year, he wears a black jacket with red trim and a silver zipper over his usual attire. Formalwear For formal occasions, such as his Uncle's funeral, Tom wears a navy blue cardigan over a lighter blue dress shirt with a navy tie, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Sometimes, he does not wear a cardigan. When he graduated from 8th Grade he wore a red polo shirt with dark blue shorts. During the Ring Ceremony of Uncle Jerry and Terri, Tom wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with the same blue tie, a black belt with a silver buckle, black trousers, and the same shoes. He also wears his navy blue cardigan from the funeral. When attending the Best Buddies prom in HU014, Tom wore a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with navy blue trousers, as well as the same tie, belt, and shoes from his previous formal outfits. During Track Banquet, Tom wore a pale-blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray square pattern on it, a dark gray tie with a circular pattern on it, and the same blue trousers, belt, and shoes from his previous formal outfit. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding and Homecoming, Tom wore a navy blue formal suit with a white shirt, a gray tie with a pink heart pattern on it, and his black shoes. Swimwear Originally, Tom wore a blue swimsuit, but starting with "Off to Maine", his swimsuit is black with white, yellow, and green stripes. He also wears orange goggles. In Advanced Education, his swimsuit is black with red stripes. Gym Clothes Tom wears 5 different outfits for gym class. In the Original Series, he wears a red t-shirt and black shorts. In the 8th Grade Adventures Series, he wears a pale orange t-shirt with gray shorts. In the High School Years Series, he wears a blue t-shirt with gray accents and dark gray shorts with black vertical stripes. In the Forever Sophomores Series, he wears a light orange t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts. However, he wore his previous gym clothes during the Tennis unit. In Advanced Education, he wore his usual clothes to gym, but in Unified Track, Tom wears his trademark black Superman t-shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and his black sneakers. In Senior Year, Tom's Unified Basketball uniform consists of his black t-shirt underneath the standard navy blue and gray Unified Panthers jersey, medium-blue shorts, and his black sneakers. Childhood When Tom was a little kid, he wore a red worn out cowboy hat with white trim, a red polo shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks, black and blue sneakers, a yellow bracelet, and a purple backpack. During the home videos in "Memories", Tom wears a red hat with a white stripe and a black puffball and rim, a red winter jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white stripes. He also wears a dark blue hooded onesie with red trim and outer space symbols on it for sleepwear, and in the last two videos, he briefly reverts back to his default Wampanoag outfit. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Tom has blonde hair and wears a hooded jacket with black and red stripes over his black Superman t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and gray sneakers. When going out with the family, Tom wears his black Superman t-shirt with medium-blue denim capris and black Adidas sneakers. Biography Tom was born in the hospital of Norwood on March 15, 2002. In his first 3 years of his life, he lived in a small blue house in Norwood with his mother Annabelle, father William, Aunt Sally, Uncle Jerry, and his older cousin Michael. Annabelle then gave birth to Allison, before she and her family moved to Franklin in a bigger house, which was now yellow. Tom got his education from Jefferson Elementary School, where he met Willy, who took the form of a platypus at the time. He also met David, Kelly, Eddy, and eventually Daniel. Later on, Annabelle became pregnant with Alex, and around the same time, Annabelle's AIDS have become fatal. The doctor suggested abortion, but the Annabelle wanted to give birth to Alex anyway. When her water broke broke during a school play, the Connellys rushed to the hospital, where Alex was born. Shortly After, Annabelle passed away. 3 weeks later, William left the family and formed the Super Adventure Club. The remaining members of the Connelly family spent the next 3 years in Wampanoag, until 2011, when Sally and Jerry started to grow apart and decide to file for divorce. A year later, Aunt Sally took custody of Tom, Allison, and Alex and moved to 270 King Street, which was still in Franklin, and Jerry took Michael and temporarily moved in with his mother, who lives in Westwood. The kids would often visit Jerry and Michael on the weekends, and go out to dinner with them on Wednesdays. in 2013, However, when Aunt Sally fainted and stayed in the hospital for 3 months, Jerry and Michael moved back in and took care of the kids. When Sally returned, they moved back to Westwood. After graduating from 5th grade, Tom and Willy moved on to the 6th grade. They started attending Remington Middle School, where they met Patrick and Richard. 6th Grade was terrible for the gang, as Ms. Cook would constantly punish and nag them for dumb reasons. Aunt Sally hated her and did everything she could to get rid of her. Patrick took most of the pain. He always got in trouble with Ms. Cook and ended up in arguments with other students, especially Kelly. After beating Scott Tenorman in a swim race, Patrick dropped out of middle school and carried on with his life. The year ended at a good note, as the infamous Ms. Cook moved away to Virginia, never to be seen again. Unfortunately, Richard moved there as well. In 7th Grade, he met Trent Boyett, who was forced to replace Patrick after he dropped out. The duo met new friends and worked really hard in school. When 7th Grade ended, both William and Alex returned from the SAC and moved in with the Connellys. Then, Dora, Diego, and Papi arrived and tried to rescue Abuela, who William had kidnapped and brainwashed. Though Abuela was rescued, William and Papi remained enemies for the whole summer. But in Uncle Funtime 3, the Connellys temporarily moved in with the Marquez family to end the feud. This Strategy Worked. Dora and Diego have been close friends with Tom ever since. As time went on, Tom and Trent continued to work hard in school and make new friends and enemies. They are eventually joined by Willy, Caillou, Bonnie, Mason, and Alex, and together, they work through 8th Grade and their Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior Years of High School. They are now Seniors in Franklin High. Relationships Family Allison Connelly Tom gets along well with Allison. They don't argue as often as Allison and Alex do. He is always willing to hear about her school stories. Alex Connelly Tom cares a lot about Alex, but he is often irritated by his dumb decisions. Tom would sometimes get upset with Alex for either insulting or trying to seduce Rigby. Aunt Sally Tom sees Aunt Sally as a mother figure since his mother passed away. He would always listen to what she has to say. He is often annoyed by her nagging, but he doesn't really express it as much as Alex and Caillou do. William P. Connelly Tom tries to stay out of William's way due to his verbal abuse. Like everyone else, Tom wants him to move out and often tries to convince Sally to get rid of him, but to no avail. Nevertheless, Tom still loves him, and most often does chores for him whenever he is told to. Michael Connelly Tom sees Michael as an older brother. He likes to play video games with him on Wednesdays and the weekends, he also doesn't mind that Michael still uses his childhood puppet, Mr. Ed. Uncle Jerry Tom gets along well with Uncle Jerry. He likes to hang out at his house with his friends, especially when they go out to dinner. He often talks to him about what's going on at school. Friends Trent Boyett Tom and Trent get along very well. Tom often acts as a voice of reason for Trent whenever he gets pissed off over a homework assignment, quiz, or another student or teacher. In older episodes, they would either slap each other or argue over wether the garage they pass is either a barn or a garage. They don't do that anymore. Willy Fredrickson Willy is Tom's best friend, and he has been for many years. When he was a young platypus, Willy would hang out at Tom's house very often and sleep over at his house every day. As a teenage human, Tom and Willy still hang out together in or outside of school. Caillou Tollar Tom and Caillou get along great and hang out very often. In older episodes, Caillou only spent time with the gang once in a while, but now he is part of the group. Tom enjoys watching him play Tomodachi Life. Dora and Diego When Tom first met Dora and Diego, he was not happy that they showed up at his property uninvited, so he called Trent to get rid of them. Starting at Uncle Funtime 3, they became great friends and hung out together constantly. Mordecai and Rigby Tom can get along well with both Mordecai and Rigby. Tom and Mordecai would sometimes chat with each other while Alex was annoying Rigby. Tom is shown to be protective of Rigby, as he would often prevent Alex from doing any sexual things to him. He also sticks up for him whenever Alex makes fun of him. Daniel Tom and Daniel are really good friends, but this was not the case in Elementary School. Back then, Daniel would always act rude towards Tom and Willy, but during Middle School, he changed his ways and became one of Tom's closest friends. David David is another one of Tom's best friends. They first met in pre-school, and their friendship pretty much started from there. In 6th grade, Tom would always comfort him whenever he was sad. Though David isn't in any of his classes now, Tom would most often sit with him at lunch. Eddy Eddy and Tom don't really talk much, that's because he doesn't want to get in the way whenever him and Trent are having a fight or argument. Kelly Kelly and Tom got along well. Unlike Patrick and Trent, Tom never had a disagreement with her. Janet Tom gets along great with Janet. He would work productively with Janet whenever they had to do a project together. He would always try to stop Trent from arguing with her. Nick Tom is the only one of the 4 main boys who doesn't insult Nick. However, He does think it's annoying whenever Nick either talks loudly or sings on the bus, but he doesn't confront him about it. Jacob Jacob bullied Tom and Patrick in the 6th Grade, causing Tom to try and avoid him in the 7th Grade. In the early episode of the High School Years series, Tom and the gang tried to avoid Jacob as much as possible since he was in 2 of their classes, but they began communicating more as the series progressed. Evan Tom and Evan don't talk much, so it is unknown what their relationship is like. Bryce Racer Tom and Bryce don't talk much, so it is unknown what their relationship is like. Stewie and Brian Tom has a great relationship with Stewie and Brian. Tom often chats with them whenever they go somewhwere or do something better. While Caillou and Stewie are goofing off, Tom and Brian would have a full-on conversation with each other. Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn Ash and Tom get along great, same with Ash's friends. Tom was nice enough to let them stay at his house temporarily. Team Rocket Tom finds Team Rocket annoying, especially Meowth, who always ends up embarrassing himself with Pikachu. Team 7 & Straw Hats Tom's relationship with Naruto, Luffy, and their friends is basically the same as his relationship with Ash and co. He gets along with them well and lets them stay at his house when needed. Bonnie Anderson and Mason Patzer Tom first met Bonnie and Mason at Staples while doing some Back-to-School Shopping with his family. The three instantly hit it off and began hanging out both inside and outside of school. They work well together when it comes to school projects. Terri Menton Though his brother and some of his friends don't like her, Tom is able to maintain a positive and neutral relationship with Terri. He tries to stay on her good side, despite her frequent nagging. Trivia * Tom is the only character to appear in every episode * Tom appears in 3 SouthParkYoutuber45 videos. Those 3 videos being AISP 5: Revenge of Saddam, AISP 15: Return to Freddy's, and Caillou Gets Held Back. * He also makes a few minor appearances in Adventure Sponge * He shares the same birthday as his creator, Mike Maddington. * Tom, Alex, and Michael all share the same voice actor: Stink Putty. * Stink Putty also voices Spongebob's brother Max. * Tom makes a strong resemblance to Superboy, but since Superboy has a new outfit, DC lets the creators use his old one for Tom. Gallery __NEWSECTIONLINK__ WIKPIK10.PNG|Tom's Franklin Expeditions Artwork WIKPIK9.PNG|Tom waving at the audience WIKPIK8.PNG|Tom in the FS Intro WIKPIK7.PNG|Tom using Tablet WIKPIK6.PNG|Tom looking at Aspen WIKPIK5.PNG|Tom running towards Alex WIKPIK4.PNG|Tom stopping Swiper WIKPIK3.PNG|Tom sitting in the car with Allison WIKPIK2.PNG|Tom and Patrick in the Principal's Office WIKPIK1.PNG|Tom in School with Patrick Tom HSY.PNG|Tom Artwork for the High School Years Series Tom 8GA.PNG|Tom's Artwork for the 8th Grade Adventures Series Tom OS.png|Tom's Artwork for the Original Series Tom FS.png|Tom's Artwork for the Forever Sophomores Series Tom_OS.png Tom_8GA.png Tom_HSY.png Tom FS.png Omniverse Tom.png|Tom's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Tom_AE.png|Tom's Artwork for the Advanced Education Series Tom_Oak House.png|13-16 Year-Old Tom in Advanced Education flashbacks Tom_OS_Flashback.png|11-12 Year-Old Tom in Advanced Education flashbacks Tom_DD.png|Tom's Artwork for the Dog-Daze Series Tom_SY.png|Tom's Artwork for the Senior Year Series Tom 8GSY.png|13-16 Year-Old Tom in Senior Year flashbacks Tom 7GSY.png|11-12 Year-Old Tom in Senior Year flashbacks Category:The Connellys